


Happy Days

by RoryMcGallen134



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheese, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryMcGallen134/pseuds/RoryMcGallen134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt's first day of school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is pure cheese.

When I stepped out of my house this morning, I expected it to be a normal day with a couple of slushie facials, a couple of shove, and obviously some insults. I mean, I was a nerd, and it was clear I was gay. But, for some strange reason, that wasn’t what happened.  
I walked up to my locker to find someone already standing there, my locker open, staring at it in confusion. ‘This is my locker,’ I said sharply.  
The boy spun around quickly dropping his books in alarm. ‘Sorry! I’m so sorry!’ he said, hastily bending down with me to pick up his scattered books. Our heads banged on the way and I got up abruptly, rubbing my head.  
‘Argh! I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean to do that!’ the boy said, getting up again, hands clutching at his books as if they were the only thing holding him together.  
‘No, it’s my fault, I didn’t look,’ I hurried to reassure him.  
‘No, really! I’m normally like this. I’m so clumsy, it’s my fault!’  
Now that I could see his face, I realised with a jolt that he was extremely cute. He was tall, taller than me (A/N Obviously, Blaine) and had blue-grey eyes that I just couldn’t bring myself to look away from. He was immaculately dressed from head to toe, his clothes hugging tight to him in all the right places. And – dang, look at that ass. He laughed nervously, and it was like sweet music in my ears (A/N I warned you…) But I couldn’t afford to fall in love, if that was what it was. I’d only get heartbroken.  
‘Well, this isn’t getting us anywhere,’ the boy said, laughing again, causing my heart beat to stuuter in my chest.  
‘He…he. Uhh, my name is Blaine. Why don’t we start again?’  
‘My name is Kurt. I’m new here. Sorry, they told me to come here.  
‘They would, wouldn’t they?’ I muttered.  
‘What was that?’ Kurt asked, leaning in so close I could smell him. And – god he smelt good. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks.  
‘Nothing,’ I murmured. ‘There’s an empty locker here.’ I pointed to the locker next to mine. ‘What lesson do you have now?’  
By now the corridor was deserted. ‘Umm, Science in S1, I think,’ Kurt said, looking at his timetable.  
‘We’ll walk together.’  
We started off and I lead the way. Suddenly, I felt his arm link into mine and our fingers entwined, like they were meant to be like that (A/N I warned you…Oh yes I did…). I looked back and he smiled tentatively. I smiled back, a jolt going through my chest.  
And I knew that for the rest of my life, my days would not be normal.


End file.
